


Hot Words

by theantepenultimateriddle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;D, M/M, for mint with love, i'm actually incredibly proud of this, it's my first time writing smut but i think it went well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantepenultimateriddle/pseuds/theantepenultimateriddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is a fucking meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mint413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint413/gifts).



You never thought he’d agree to this, but here you are, soaked in sweat and holding tightly to his shoulders as he kisses your neck, trying and failing not to moan his name. “Sol,” you gasp, and he looks up at you with flickering red-and-blue eyes, one corner of his mouth tilted upwards.

“What is it, ED?” Sollux raises his eyebrows at you, a question and a bit of a mockery, but you’re too far gone to care. Instead, you put one hand on the back of his head and push down slightly, indicating that he should continue his previous activities. He obliges, and his tongue slides across the skin of your throat. You wonder if he can feel your pulse pounding.

You feel his kisses moving lower and lower, towards the neckline of your shirt, as his hands slide up under the hem to feel the bare skin of your waist. Shamelessly, you arch your back and make a choked noise, almost a whimper, as Sollux lifts your shirt higher and higher. He’s taking his time now, scraping his nails across the sensitive skin of your stomach. It’s torture of the most exquisite kind. Finally you can’t stand it anymore- you pull away from his grasp and rip your shirt off as quickly as you can, then help him with his own. You take a moment, after you do, to look him up and down, just to maintain appearances. He snorts.

“Like what you see?”

You like it very much, and let him know that by kissing the skin of his bare chest, trailing your tongue across it. As you do, you finally realize what Terezi means when she talks about how things taste. The salt of sweat fills your mouth, and you move downwards, feeling Sollux’s breath hitch as you lick the skin just above the waistline of his pants. Carefully, very carefully, you reach your hands up and undo the zipper, pulling his pants down. Once they get around his ankles, he kicks them off. You laugh when you see his boxers, which are printed with lines of code in red and blue and yellow, and then proceed to rid him of them as quickly as possible, exposing his bulge and nook.

The first thing you notice is that the rumors aren’t true- he doesn’t have two bulges. You’re not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved, but you settle on really, really turned on as he moans and wraps his legs around your shoulders, pulling your face closer to his crotch, where his nook drips and bulge writhes. But no, despite the warmth building in your stomach, you don’t think that’s what you want right now. Instead you push yourself upwards, sliding the front of your body over his stomach, and take off your pants and boxers as quickly as you can, leaving you completely naked and on top of him. He bucks his hips against yours, and you feel your bulge sliding near his nook, the tip of it slipping gently towards his entrance.

Suddenly, though, he turns, flipping you onto your back and raising himself off you until he’s on all fours, body hovering above you, dripping yellow onto your belly. You groan in frustration before he slips a knee between your legs and you spread them wide, ready for him. Gently, he moves his other leg over until he’s positioned directly in-between your thighs, and he slowly lowers himself down. His bulge penetrates you, sliding into your nook, and you feel it questing around your most sensitive spots, making your legs shake and spasm. “Sollux,” you say, the word feeling like it’s been torn from your throat, the first time you’ve called him that in all the sweeps you’ve known him. “Don’t stop.”

But he does, and you glare at him, simultaneously confused and pissed off. As you watch his face, his mouth curves into a smile, and he leans in close to your face. At first you think he’s going to kiss you, but his mouth keeps going past your lips and your cheek and ends up next to your ear. Then, imitating a hacker in a cheap troll action movie, he whispers into your ear. “I’m in.”

You freeze for a moment, processing, and then put a palm on his chest and shove him off you. His bulge exits your nook, and for a moment you wish you had just ignored his comment and continued, but no, Sollux is laughing, bent over and clutching his stomach. “Your- god, your face, ED-“ he gasps through bouts of laughter, and you sit up and press your head into your hands.

“Goddammit, Sol,” you say, your voice muffled. He doesn’t seem to hear you, caught up in his mirth as he is, and with a sigh you pull yourself up and gather your clothes, making sure to grab and put on his shirt instead of your own. He keeps laughing helplessly at you as you exit his respiteblock with as much dignity as you can muster, which is not much when your bulge hasn’t gotten the message that its little excursion is over now and is now doing its best to try and poke its way out of your pants. But still, you walk through the corridors, thankfully not encountering any of the others on the way to your quarters. When you get there, you sit down on the couch you alchemized a week ago and stare into the distance, shaking your head slowly.

Stupid goddamn lousy landdwellers.


End file.
